User talk:Prince12
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Aloha Hey Prince! If you need any help with adding pages or whatever, just leave a message at the beep! beep. Sugardapuppy Mac and Cheese So, I have a few things to talk about...... #Can you make me an Admin? Would be alot easier to edit and add chats and such. #What kind of pages can I add/ Can't add? #If you can add a background, what kind of theme do you want the background to be? #fwee #Thats all. Sugardapuppy Hai Prince! Thanks for making me an admin! :D Hollyholly55 23:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Hollyholly55 Maybe you don't need my help, then. I see how it is....... I'm sorry, but it seems like you don't even want my help. Sugardapuppy OOOOOOOOOG Sorry about that, that wasn't me who said that! It was Claire! She's trying to make you get mad at me....... ooog! Thanks for making me an Admin! I promise Ill help make this an awesome wiki! Sugardapuppy Hey i replaced the pic you uploaded....sorry i did that, but that was the old version of me. --***Rcisim319*** 01:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You're not banned on my wiki. Why did you think that?!?!?Crash Man 19:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC)CM um....i accidentally deleted the home page of this wiki. sorry....... :( CM Sure! }} umm.... sugar kicked me for no resson! ~~pikminrocks~~ Where did you go? }} User Boxes and Gift Boxes }} }} }} Its alright! Prince...come back! Nobody's mad ok? Just come back! Seriously, nobody's mad! Just come back and it'll be fine. Ok? ill c u sorry i didnt do a signature lol~ DudeplaysDrew21 01:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Its ok, Jeffrey! Hey Jeff! If u didnt get my YouTube message, here it is! lol, dont worry! Dont worry, Jeffrey! Sugar forgives you! And so do I! I wasnt even mad! No one was rly mad, Everythings fine! It was all a big misunderstanding! We all understand, we're all friends, and we forgive you completely! Ok, well, i need to get ready for bed! C u soon! If u wanna message me back, thats ok! :) DudeplaysDrew21 01:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 }} Re: Trans Pics LP watch, like, and rate please ~ Sugardapuppy }} Merry Holidays, and have a joyful Hannukah. }} The ghostly transparent Admins and Rollbacks of this wiki ~ Sugardapuppy 1 hour later....... NOT a false alarm. Please check the home talk page! ~ Sugardapuppy 00:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but can you inform me on Youtube through PM? I'm on there more than on wikia. }} Ok, Prince its taken some time for me to say this but i have decided to join this wiki. Since Mysims has slowed down and I hate not fixing pages, I want help out with this wiki, we could also use this wiki to inspire other users to make there own fanon. If you dont wan me to help out I under stand but it would be nice to give me a chance. --Wildcats11630 03:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) King of the sims }} wait...ig2g now and i wont be back til....9pm my time --Rcisim319 (talk) 23:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) So... how do you lock pages on this wiki? After our wiki's vandilism act, we need a way to lock our pages from other vandiliserrpeoplethings. -RedVelvetCupquake Don't burn sausages - They don't taste very nice.... ''Hey, Prince. You remember me, right? Yes, yes you do. *nods* Anyway, I told you I would check out your wiki! Don't you agree black pages look awesome! Is there anything I can help with on the wiki? And for TV shows, would you mind if I mention my show "The Camp of Survival!" from MySims Wiki on here? Please? Pretty please?????? Maybe one day I can be promoted to Admin..... Please consider the show idea....... --Iona123 19:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks! But the thing is, I haven't finished writing it yet........ *blushes* I will upload it once it's done, and if you want any other help, like, since any Admins and stuff went inactive, call on me. This is NOT for an Admin position, I, like, really want in the future......... --Iona123 19:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Pancake day..... On and off, I guess. I'm mostly on youtube. If anything, you can contact me there and we can have a PM Chat thing. Its Limited2gal GASP!! Sorry I haven't been here in a while..... I feel guilty! I will visit your blog right away!! Limited2gal 15:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Hai! :3 It's good 2 be back ~~the awsome pikminrocks~~ uhh oh I apperently can't chat ~~pikminrocks~~ OMG I dindn't block you I DELETED THEM! You can't block someone from watching a video derp Leave this place. Nobody wants you to come back. They all hate you. Leave and never come back. OR FORFIET YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!! What now Megaman Wiki ok, so I have a new wiki since my old wiki got vandalised, and please leave me a measage (on the wiki.). ~~pikminrocks~~ It's Limited2gal! YAY!! ---- Limited2gal 23:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cheese......... }} Wikia say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Okay, will do. Potterfan1997 07:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :( Hey! Why'd you delete Fat Cat Pinball?--Bandicootfan63 16:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC)CM